Dear Sonny
by Adoxagraphy.Angelus
Summary: Sonny let out a shaky breath and started to read  and comprehend  the letter. Dear Sonny... Rated K . one-shot. Please r&r! Chad's dead in it.


Tears fell on the crumpled piece of paper, which was held tightly in Sonny's shaking hand. She couldn't bear read it yet; not only could her heart not take it, but her vision was blurry with tears, and her hand was shaking too much. She wouldn't- she couldn't- read it now. She looked around at the boxes in her and Tawni's- or should it be Tawni and the new So Random cast members- dressing room. She couldn't just leave it here... The place of so many of Chad and Sonny's banters, laughs, and memories. The very place she couldn't stand to be anymore, not without Chad. Quickly, she shoved it in a random, already full box, promising herself that she would one day find it and read it.

One day, Sonny thought.

Six years later...

"There's so much junk down here," Sonny laughed, coming upon another box marked, "Must keeps." Opening it, she found a tacky mug, a home-made Christmas ornament, and tacky wool sweaters. "Here, Kyle, you can get rid of this stuff, too." handing this "Kyle" the box, she turned back around in the musty shed to do some more rummaging. "

I'm gonna bring this inside, okay, Hun?" Kyle said, and, without waiting for a reply, walked out of the shed, leaving Sonny alone.

Sonny had no problem with this, and she grinned as she grabbed a box from a stack. Without reading the label, she opened the box. On the very top, she saw a scrapbook. The exact one her old cast mates had given her after her last show. Wow, she thought, look at all the dust. She quickly blew the dust off of the top, and opened it eagerly. She looked so young in the pictures. There was a picture of her on her first day, with her cast mates, and on her last day, too, on the same spot on the stage, surrounded by her cast mates. The only difference was a tear glistening on her cheek in the second picture. On the other pages, there were pictures of her in various different sketches, as press events, at award shows. And with Chad. Sonny hadn't though that name in years. But, seeing his face brought back so many memories and so many tears.

She hastily wiped them off her cheeks, not wanting her husband to see. She quickly set the scrapbook down, and started going through other things in the box. So many things that made get smile. So many things that brought back memories. She got down to the bottom of the box, and saw only a yellow, crumpled piece of paper. Confusion laced her face, and she didn't hesitate to open the paper.

Dear Sonny, it read in messy, familiar scrawl. Her breathe caught in her throat, while her eyes scanned the page, not reading, but taking in the handwriting. After a second of feverishly staring at the page, she felt as if her eyes were going to burn a hole through the paper. With a shaky breath, she began reading (and comprehending) the words on the paper.

Dear Sonny,

I'm sorry to leave you like this. But remember, however this breaks your heart, it breaks mine a thousand more times. I'm having the nurse write this for me. I can barely talk, let alone write, but I need to tell you good bye somehow. I need you to listen to this, I need you to promise me this. The doctor told me today that I have a day more, at the most. I understand why you haven't came to see me yet. I don't want your last memory of me look like this. I want you to remember all the good times. All of the times you made me smile. Promise me this; I want you to get over me. I don't want you to cry any more tears than you already have over me. It breaks my heart to know that I'm the reason for you to be sad. The reason your not smiling. You have to get over me. You have to get married and have a family. Most of all I want you to know that I love you. I want you to know that I thanked God everyday for giving me you. And know that I'm smiling over you from heaven. Someday I'll see you again. You might want to be with your family then, but I'll still see you. And that's all that matters.

Forever yours,

Chad

Sonny's face was crumpled but tearless. The dust was making it hard to breath. She needed air. Rushing out of the shed, she looked up at the sky, knowing that Chad was smiling down on her. She could feel it.

I promise, Chad, Sonny though, I promise. I love you.

She smiled, knowing that although she loved Kyle, Chad would always own her heart.


End file.
